Japanese films released in 1971
Japanese Movie Database lists 392 films released in Japan during 1971. Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant releases of the year, Noriaki Tsuchimoto's Minamata: The Victims and Their World, Shūji Terayama's Throw Away Your Books, Let's Go into the Streets, and Nagisa Ōshima's The Ceremony. Facing bankruptcy, Nikkatsu devotes its resources to producing its Roman Porno series: sexploitation films in the Pink film style.Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. p. 261. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. Beginning with Shōgorō Nishimura's Apartment Wife: Affair In the Afternoon, released in November 1971, these films would save Nikkatsu from bankruptcy for the next 17 years. January * 1971-01-03 (野良猫ロック　暴走集団'７１) / Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1971-01-03 (新・ハレンチ学園) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi * 1971-01-09 (初めての旅) Eiga (Shirō Moritani) * 1971-01-09 (若大将対青大将) Tōhō (Katsuki Iwauchi) * 1971-01-12 (驚異のドキュメント　日本浴場物語) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1971-01-12 (博徒外人部隊) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1971-01-13 Zatoichi 22: Zatoichi Meets the One Armed Swordsman (新座頭市　破れ！唐人剣 - Shin Zatoichi: Yabure! Tojin-ken) Pro / Daiei） (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * [1971-01-13 (男の世界) [Pro / Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1971-01-15 (やるぞみておれ為五郎) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1971-01-15 Tora-san 6: Tora-san's Shattered Romance (男はつらいよ　純情篇 - Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Junjo hen) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1971-01-21 (喜劇　三億円大作戦) Tōhō (Katsumune Ishida) * 1971-01-23 (カポネの舎弟　やまと魂) Tōei (Takashi Harada) * 1971-01-23 (女渡世人) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1971-01-27 (すっぽん女番長) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1971-01-27 (女子学園　おとなの遊び) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato * 1971-01 (肉地獄) Films (Oniroku Dan) * 1971-01 (日本初夜風俗史) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1971-01 (女高生危険な遊び) World (Moto Sasaki) * 1971-01 (新手　女ぜめ裏表) Eiga (Shun Akiyama) * 1971-01 ((裸)おんな天国) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1971-01 (性のバラード女なんです) 関東映配 (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1971-01 (肉布団) Kokuei (Kan Mukai) * 1971-01 (金髪裸の女王蜂) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-01 (絶倫男千一夜) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-01 (のぞいてのぞいて大作戦) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1971-01 (日本恥部物語) Kyōei (Mamoru Watanabe; Kiyoshi Komori) * 1971-01 (ああ、しびれる) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1971-01 (女高生セックス(秘)日誌) Eiga (樹直樹) February * 1971-02-06 (走れ！コウタロー　喜劇　男だから泣くサ) Eiga (Kunihiko Yamamoto) * 1971-02-06 (喜劇　おめでたい奴) Tōhō (Kobako Hanato) * 1971-02-06 (関東流れ者) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1971-02-06 (夜の最前線　東京(秘)地帯) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1971-02-10 (喜劇　猪突猛進せよ！！) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1971-02-10 (内海の輪) Shōchiku (Kōichi Saitō) * 1971-02-13 (修羅) Pro / 日本ATG (Toshio Matsumoto) * 1971-02-13 (関東テキヤ一家　喧嘩火祭り - Kantō tekiya ikka: Goromen himatsuri) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1971-02-13 (博奕打ち　いのち札) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1971-02-17 (新女賭博師　壺ぐれ肌) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1971-02-17 (タリラリラン高校生) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1971-02-20 (真剣勝負) Tōhō (Tomu Uchida) * 1971-02-25 (鑚石艶盗　Ｔｈｅ　Ｖｅｎｕｓ'　Ｔｅａｒ　Ｄｉａｍｏｎｄ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1971-02-25 (極悪坊主　飲む打つ買う) Tōei (Buichi Saitō) * 1971-02-25 (未亡人ごろしの帝王) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1971-02-26 (甦える大地) [Pro (Noboru Nakamura) * 1971-02 (処女が燃えるとき) Films (Ario Takeda) * 1971-02 (抱かれます) Films (Jirō Komoro) * 1971-02 (日本犯罪史さわり魔) World (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1971-02 (ブルーフィルム　密室の痴態　残酷篇) Eiga (Senno Matsumoto) * 1971-02 (しっつこいのが大好き) Movie (Takae Shindō) * 1971-02 (レモンＳＥＸ　激しい愛戯) 関東映配 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1971-02 (蛇淫の抱擁) Eiga (Akitaka Kimata) * 1971-02 (不倫恥帯) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-02 (ヒモと銭牝) Kyōei (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1971-02 (女の小道具) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1971-02 (脱ぐまだ待って) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1971-02 (人生寝わざ日記) Eiga (Ario Takeda) March * 1971-03-03 (喜劇　開運旅行) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa (Masaharu Segawa / Akira Masuda) * 1971-03-03 (冠婚葬祭入門　新婚心得の巻) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1971-03-05 (やさしいにっぽん人) 東プロ (Yoichi Azuma Higashi) * 1971-03-06 (男一匹ガキ大将) Pro (Tetsutarō Murano) * 1971-03-06 (高校生心中　純愛) Daiei (帯盛廸彦) * 1971-03-06 (日本やくざ伝　総長への道) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1971-03-06 (凄い奴ら) Eiga (Kiyoshi Nishimura) * 1971-03-06 (刑事物語　兄弟の掟) 俳優座映画放送 (Shun Inagaki) * 1971-03-09 (ずべ公番長　はまぐれ数え唄) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1971-03-12 Minamata: The Victims and Their World (水俣　患者さんとその世界 - Minamata: Kanjasan to sono sekai) 東プロ (Noriaki Tsuchimoto) * 1971-03-17 (アタックＮｏ．１　涙の不死鳥) Movie (Fumio Kurokawa) * 1971-03-17 (ムーミン) Movie (Masaaki Ōsumi) * 1971-03-17 (いなかっぺ大将) 竜の子プロ (市江健二 / Masami Annō) * 1971-03-17 (みなしごハッチ　お月さまのママ) 竜の子プロ (Hisayuki Toriumi) * 1971-03-20 (忍風カムイ外伝　月日貝の巻) ＴＣＪ動画センター (Keisuke Kondō) * 1971-03-20 (めまい) Shōchiku (Kōichi Saitō) * 1971-03-20 (望郷) Shōchiku (Toshinobu Ōmine) * 1971-03-20 (のりものいろいろ) Tōei (福井久彦) * 1971-03-20 (キックの鬼) Animation (Hideo Yoshida) * 1971-03-20 (タイガーマスク　黒い魔神) Animation (Yasuo Oyobe) * 1971-03-20 (どうぶつ宝島) Animation (Hiroshi Ikeda) * 1971-03-20 (魔法のマコちゃん) Animation (Yūgo Seikawa) * 1971-03-20 (喜劇　いじわる大障害) Nikkatsu (Atsushi Fujiura * 1971-03-20 (谷岡ヤスジのメッタメタガキ道講座) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1971-03 (痴漢性犯罪記録) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1971-03 (悪戯処女) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1971-03 (女がしびれる時) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1971-03 (濡れた遊戯) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1971-03 (寝こみ百態) World (Moto Sasaki) * 1971-03 (現代寝わざくらべ) Movie (Takae Shindō) * 1971-03 (好色夫婦) 関東映配 (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1971-03 (性犯罪裏口入門) Kokuei (Kazuhiko Koyama) * 1971-03 (続・愛のテクニック　愛の行為) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1971-03 (偽処女乱行) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-03 (好色痴女) Eiga (Akitaka Kimata) * 1971-03 (牝猫の泣き言) Eiga (加奈沢史郎) * 1971-03 (寝床妻) Kyōei (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1971-03 (脱がせて脱がせて大勝負) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1971-03 (婚前セックス) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1971-03 (好色日本性豪夜話) Eiga (Iwao Zushi) April * 1971-04-01 (二人だけの朝) Pro (Ken Matsumori) * 1971-04-01 (誰のために愛するか) Tōhō (Masanobu Deme) * 1971-04-03 (公式長編記録映画　日本万国博) 社団法人ニュース映画製作者連盟 (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1971-04-03 (日本女侠伝　血斗乱れ花) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1971-04-03 Modern Yakuza: Returning the Offering Cup (現代やくざ　盃返します - Gendai yakuza: Sakazuki kaeshimasu) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1971-04-15 (幻の殺意) Pro (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1971-04-15 (夕日くん　サラリーマン脱出作戦) / ジャック・プロ (Tsugunobu Kotani) * 1971-04-16 (五枝紅杏　Ｌｏｎｇ　Ｒｏａｄ　ｔｏ　Ｆｒｅｅｄｏｍ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1971-04-16 (すいばれ一家　男になりたい) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1971-04-16 (やくざ刑事　恐怖の毒ガス) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1971-04-24 Throw Away Your Books, Let's Go into the Streets (書を捨てよ町へ出よう - Sho o suteyo machi e deyō) / ATG (Shūji Terayama) * 1971-04-24 (関東幹部会) Nikkatsu (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1971-04-24 (三人の女　夜の蝶) Nikkatsu (Kōsei Seitō) * 1971-04-28 (花も実もある為五郎) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1971-04-28 Tora-san 7: Tora-San the Good Samaritan (男はつらいよ　奮闘篇 - Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Funto hen) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1971-04-28 Chronicle of Japanese Outlaws: Sword (日本侠客伝　刃 - Nihon Kyo-kakuden: Dosu) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1971-04-28 (ずべ公番長　ざんげの値打もない) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1971-04-29 (喜劇　昨日の敵は今日も敵) [Pro (Yōichi Maeda) * 1971-04-29 (だまされて貰います) / Watanabe Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1971-04 (もう一度) Films (Jirō Komoro) * 1971-04 (処女群盗伝) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1971-04 (素肌が濡れるとき) World (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1971-04 (官能あそび) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1971-04 ((秘)おさわり専科) Movie (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1971-04 (妻の浮気夫の浮気) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1971-04 (性と女の物語) 関東映配 (Norio Nakagawa) * 1971-04 (近世毒婦伝　少女地獄責め) Kokuei (Kan Mukai) * 1971-04 (性輪廻　死にたい女) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1971-04 (女のＳＥＸと男の性) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-04 (女子大生好色狩り) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-04 (女の抜け穴) Kyōei (Yūji Ōno) May * 1971-05-04 (塹壕) 星紀一 * 1971-05-05 (樹氷悲歌) Daiei (Noriaki Yuasa) * 1971-05-05 (君は海を見たか) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1971-05-05 (女の意地) Nikkatsu (Kōsei Seitō) * 1971-05-05 (暴力団　乗り込み) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1971-05-08 (この青春) 新星映画 (Tadashi Morisono) * 1971-05-08 (セックス喜劇　鼻血ブー) Tōei (Shin Takakuwa) * 1971-05-08 (暴力団再武装) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1971-05-15 (愛ふただび) Tōhō (Kon Ichikawa) * 1971-05-19 (喜劇　女は男のふるさとヨ) Shōchiku (Azuma Morisaki) * 1971-05-19 (喜劇　大泥棒) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1971-05-22 (暁の挑戦) TV / 新国劇映画 (Toshio Masuda) * 1971-05-22 (３０００キロの罠) Fukuda) * [1971-05-22 (昭和ひとけた社長対ふたけた社員) Tōhō (Katsumune Ishida) * 1971-05-23 (三里塚　第二砦の人々) Pro (Shinsuke Ogawa) * 1971-05-26 (秘録長崎おんな牢) Daiei (Shōwa Ōta) * 1971-05-29 (婉という女) ほるぷ映画 (Tadashi Imai) * 1971-05-29 The Gift of the Fox (狐のくれた赤ん坊 - Kitsune no kureta akanbō) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1971-05 (セックス六法全書) Films (Jirō Komoro) * 1971-05 (愛と性の亀裂) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1971-05 (戦後売春地　夜の生態) World (Moto Sasaki) * 1971-05 (ニッポン発情地帯) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1971-05 (桃色探訪カーホテル) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1971-05 (色くらべ　色布団) 関東映配 (Minoru Inao) * 1971-05 Secret Flower (秘花 - Hika) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1971-05 (妻と夫の交換) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-05 (ボインと制服) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1971-05 (性医学カード　結婚) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1971-05 (交換の罠) Cinema (Hajime Funabashi) * 1971-05 (セックス色極道) Eiga (Iwao Zushi) June * 1971-06-01 (懲役太郎　まむしの兄弟) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1971-06-01 (緋牡丹博徒　お命戴きます) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1971-06-05 (奥様は１８歳　新婚教室) / ロープロモーシ... (Kunihiko Yamamoto) * 1971-06-05 (おんなの朝　あまから物語) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1971-06-05 (愛と死) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1971-06-05 The Ceremony (儀式 - Gishiki) ATG (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1971-06-05 (恋人って呼ばせて) Tōhō (Kunihiko Watanabe) * 1971-06-10 (組織暴力　流血の抗争) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1971-06-10 (渡世人　命の捨て場) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1971-06-11 (齊人樂　Ｔｈｅ　Ｍａｎ　ｗｉｔｈ　Ｔｗｏ　Ｗｉｖｅｓ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1971-06-12 (戦争と人間　第二部 愛と悲しみの山河) Nikkatsu (Nobuo Aoyagi / Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1971-06-16 (雨は知っていた) Tōhō (Michio Yamamoto) * 1971-06-16 (呪いの舘　血を吸う眼) Tōhō (Michio Yamamoto) * 1971-06-19 (闇の中の魑魅魍魎) Pro (Kō Nakahira) * 1971-06-23 (モナリザお京) Daiei (Iwatarō Ishii) * 1971-06-23 (十七才の成人式) Daiei (Akira Okazaki) * 1971-06-25 (ごろつき無宿) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1971-06-25 (夜の手配師　すけ千人斬り) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1971-06-30 (６９－７０沖縄ドキュメント　モトシンカカランヌー) ＮＤＵ * 1971-06 (情艶の肉体) Films (Kōichi Tsurukawa) * 1971-06 (性の掟) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1971-06 (幼な妻(秘)性生活) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1971-06 (偽産婦人科医) World (Shun Akiyama) * 1971-06 ((秘)トルコ　密室の艶技) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1971-06 (女の急所教えます) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1971-06 (性のしずく) 関東映配 (江藤憲吉) * 1971-06 (失われたエクスタシー) Kokuei (Takurō Ono) * 1971-06 (情痴パラダイス) Kokuei 都築藤之助 * 1971-06 (女子学生のフリーセックス) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-06 (肉欲の花開く) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-06 (欲情する思春期娘) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-06 (セックス百科辞典) Kyōei (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1971-06 (愛のベットイン) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1971-06 (覗くのテクニック) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1971-06 (未公開セックスの穴場) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1971-06 (性蝕鬼) Eiga (Ario Takeda) July * 1971-07-01 (女殺手　Ｔｈｅ Ｌａｄｙ　Ｐｒｏｆｅｓｓｉｏｎａｌ) / 桂治洪) * [1971-07-03 (温泉みみず芸者) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1971-07-03 (傷だらけの人生 - Kizudarake no jinsei) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1971-07-03 (「されどわれらが日々－」より　別れの詩) Tōhō (Shirō Moritani) * 1971-07-03 (関東破門状) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1971-07-03 (喜劇　男の顔は人生よ) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1971-07-10 (藤圭子　わが歌のある限り) Shōchiku (Kazuo Nagatani) * 1971-07-10 (旅路　おふくろさんより) Shōchiku (Kōichi Saitō) * 1971-07-17 (ガメラ対深海怪獣ジグラ) Daiei (Noriaki Yuasa) * 1971-07-17 (ヘイ・ベビー　THE SEX LIFE) 筑波コーポレーション (HisakoTsukuba) * 1971-07-17 (激動の昭和史　沖縄決戦) Tōhō (Kihara Okamoto) * 1971-07-18 (宇宙猿人ゴリ対スペクトルマン) (Keinosuke Tsuchiya) * [1971-07-18 Fables from Hans Christian Andersen or Tales of Hans Christian Anderson (アンデルセン物語　おやゆび姫　スキスキ花の王子さま - Andersen monogatari) Pro 吉良敬三 * 1971-07-18 (ゴーゴー　仮面ライダー) Tōei (Ikuo Shinohara) * 1971-07-18 (アリババと４０匹の盗賊) Animation (Hiroshi Shidara) * 1971-07-18 (魔法のマコちゃん) Animation (Minoru Okazaki) * 1971-07-24 (帰ってきたウルトラマン) Pro / 東京放送 (Yoshiharu Tomita) * 1971-07-24 (日本むかしばなし　わらしべ長者) 学研映画 (Kazuhiko Watanabe) * 1971-07-24 (喜劇　女生きてます) Shōchiku (Azuma Morisaki) * 1971-07-24 (喜劇　命の値段) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1971-07-24 Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster (ゴジラ対ヘドラ - Gojira tai Hedora) Tōhō (Yoshimitsu Sakano or Yoshimitsu Banno) * 1971-07-24 (いなかっぺ大将　猛獣の中にわれ一人だス　オオ！ミステークだス) 竜の子プロ (Hiroshi Sasakawa) * 1971-07-24 (みなしごハッチ　傷だれけのバレリーナ) 竜の子プロ (Ippei Kuri) * 1971-07-31 (女渡世人　おたの申します) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1971-07-31 (不良番長　やらずぶったくり) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1971-07-31 (逆縁三つ盃) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1971-07-31 (極楽坊主) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1971-07 (好色女子学生の交歓) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1971-07 (性教育肌あわせ) World (Moto Sasaki * 1971-07 (私はこうして失った) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1971-07 (指と舌) 関東映配 (門前忍) * 1971-07 (にっぽんぽるの白書) Kokuei (Kan Mukai) * 1971-07 (私は濡れている) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1971-07 (エロ事師の愛戯) Eiga (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1971-07 (異常性態) Eiga (Ario Takeda) * 1971-07 (女体公害) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-07 (欲情) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa - as 姿良二) * 1971-07 (ニッポンセックス縦断　東日本篇) Kyōei (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1971-07 (二人妻感度良好) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1971-07 (指のいたずら) Eiga (Ario Takeda) August * 1971-08-04 (噴出祈願　１５歳の売春婦) Kokuei (Masao Adachi) * 1971-08-07 (コント５５号とミーコの絶体絶命) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1971-08-07 (ツンツン節だよ　全員集合！！) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1971-08-12 (顔役) Pro 勝新太郎 * 1971-08-13 (やくざ刑事　俺たちに墓はない) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1971-08-13 New Abashiri Prison: Inviting the Storm to Shiretoko Key (新網走番外地　嵐を呼ぶ知床岬 - Shin Abashiri Bangaichi: Arashi o Yobu Shiretoko-misaki) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1971-08-18 (我愛金龜婿　Ｗｅ　Ｌｏｖｅ　Ｍｉｌｌｉｏｎａｉｒｅｓ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1971-08-25 (甘い秘密) 近代映協 (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1971-08-25 (黒の斜面) / 俳優座映画放送 貞永方久 * 1971-08-25 (八月の濡れた砂) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1971-08-25 (不良少女　魔子) Nikkatsu (Koretsugu Kurahara * 1971-08-26 (喜劇　トルコ風呂　王将戦) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1971-08-26 (日本悪人伝) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1971-08 (禁じられた愛撫) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1971-08 (豊かなる感触) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1971-08 (女はつらいは　色情篇) World (Moto Sasaki) * 1971-08 (抜き身の拳銃　欲望に狂う奴ら) Eiga (葉山隣) * 1971-08 (抜群の味) Movie 島田恵三 * 1971-08 (南へ行ったミースケ) Pro / 電通 作画監督：正延宏三 * 1971-08 (エロ百科　脱ぎくらべ) Eiga (都築葉之助) * 1971-08 (初夜ひらく) Eiga (Minoru Inao) * 1971-08 (女子学生百態) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-08 (性魔) Eiga (Ario Takeda) * 1971-08 (エロ漢三代) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1971-08 (変態魔の行状) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) September * 1971-09-01 (つるのすごもり) "つるのすごもり"を製作する会　(Shigeru Shinohara; Kazuo Saitō) * 1971-09-01 (ふるさとと祖国のうた　鬼剣舞) / 共同映画 (Yoshiki Shimazaki / Shin'ichirō Takakuwa) * 1971-09-04 (夜の診察室) Daiei (帯盛廸彦) * 1971-09-04 (遊び) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1971-09-07 The Kanto Brothers' Code of Honor (関東兄弟仁義　仁侠 - Kantō kyōdai jingi: Ninkyō) Tōei (Buichi Saitō) * 1971-09-07 (尼寺博徒) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1971-09-11 (曼陀羅) / 日本ATG (Akio Jissoji) * 1971-09-11 (西のペテン師　東のサギ師) Eiga (Jun Fukuda) * 1971-09-11 (日本漫画映画発達史　漫画誕生) 日本動画 (Taiji Yabushita) * 1971-09-11 (いのちぼうにふろう) 俳優座映画放送 / Tōhō] (Masaki Kobayashi) * 1971-09-15 (人間標的) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1971-09-15 (さらば掟) / 浅井事務所 (Toshio Masuda) * [1971-09-18 (不良番長　手八丁口八丁) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1971-09-18 (朝霧) Nikkatsu (Kenji Yoshida) * 1971-09-24 (ヤスジのポルノラマ　やっちまえ！！) Miwa / Shin'ichirō Takakuwa) * [1971-09-24 (潮騒) Tōhō (Shirō Moritani) * 1971-09-24 (父ちゃんのポーが聞える) Tōhō (Katsumune Ishida) * 1971-09-25 (在韓被曝者－無告の二十六年　倭奴へ) 「倭奴へ」製作推進委員会 * 1971-09-30 (赤軍－ＰＦＬＰ　世界戦争宣言) Productions * 1971-09 (肉の取り引き　はめ手) Kimata) * [1971-09 (肉のつまみぐい) Films (早坂絋) * 1971-09 (乱れた少女) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1971-09 (処女開花) Eiga (Shun Akiyama) * 1971-09 (女紋交悦) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1971-09 (セクッス・セールス) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1971-09 (世界セックス大全集) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1971-09 (主婦のための性教育) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1971-09 (男狂い・女蕩し) Eiga (Moto Sasaki) * 1971-09 (乱れた痴態) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-09 (女泣かせ一発勝負) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1971-09 (大色魔) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1971-09 (つぼさがし三番勝負) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) October * 1971-10-01 (喜劇　夜光族) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1971-10-01 (泣いてたまるか) Shōchiku (Akira Miyazaki) * 1971-10-01 (まむしの兄弟　お礼参り) Tōei (Tatsuo Honda) * 1971-10-01 (悪親分対代貸) Tōei (Buichi Saitō) * 1971-10-02 (片足のエース) Pro (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1971-10-02 (若き日の講道館) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1971-10-14 (セックスドキュメント　性倒錯の世界) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1971-10-14 (博徒斬り込み隊) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1971-10-16 (穴場あらし) Daiei (Shōwa Ōta) * 1971-10-16 (成熟) Daiei (Noriaki Yuasa) * 1971-10-27 (続・塹壕) 星プロ (星紀市) * 1971-10-27 (女番長ブルース　牝蜂の逆襲) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1971-10-27 (昭和残侠伝　吼えろ唐獅子) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1971-10-30 (喜劇　頑張らなくっちゃ！) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1971-10-30 (喜劇　花嫁戦争) / ホリプロ (Kōichi Saitō) * 1971-10-30 (海兵四号生徒 - Kaihei yon-gō seito) Daiei (Yoshiyuki Kuroda) * 1971-10-30 (陸軍落語兵) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1971-10-30 (出所祝い) Eiga (Hideo Gosha) * 1971-10-30 (昭和ひとけた社長対ふたけた社員　月月火水木金金) Tōhō (Katsumune Ishida) * 1971-10 (昼となく夜となく　人妻の悶え) Films (秋津隆三) * 1971-10 (先天性色魔) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1971-10 (性の求道者) Eiga (Shun Akiyama) * 1971-10 (性くらべ) Kokuei (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1971-10 (好色グループ) Eiga (Moto Sasaki) * 1971-10 (好色男性狩り) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-10 (主婦の生態調査　夜の演技) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1971-10 (女高生のうめき) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-10 (新妻の性体験) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-10 (ＳＥＸ泥棒) Kyōei(森史郎) * 1971-10 (白い液) Kyōei (栗原幸治) * 1971-10 (試し寝) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1971-10 (つぼ地獄) Eiga (Ario Takeda) November * 1971-11-03 Silence (沈黙 - Chinmoku) / マコインターナショナル　(Masahiro Shinoda) * [1971-11-06 (あらかじめ失われた恋人たちよ) / ATG 清水邦夫 / 田原総一朗 * 1971-11-10 (悪の親衛隊) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1971-11-13 (可愛い悪女) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1971-11-13 (嫉妬) Shōchiku (貞永方久 * 1971-11-19 (夕陽戀人　Ｓｕｎｓｅｔ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1971-11-19 Modern Yakuza: Bloody Cherry Blossom's Three Brothers or Today's Yakuza: Three Decoy Blood Brothers (現代やくざ　血桜三兄弟 - Gendai yakuza: Chizakura san kyōdai) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1971-11-19 (日本女侠伝　激斗ひめゆり岬) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1971-11-20 Tora-san 8: Tora-san's Love Call (男はつらいよ　寅次郎恋歌 - Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajirō Koiuta) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1971-11-20 (蜘蛛の湯女) Daiei (Shōwa Ōta) * 1971-11-20 (悪名尼) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1971-11-20 (ひばりのすべて) Eiga / 日本コロンビア (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1971-11-20 (女の花道) Eiga / 日本コロンビア (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1971-11-20 Apartment Wife: Affair In the Afternoon or From Three to Sex (団地妻　昼下がりの情事 or 団地妻・昼下りの情事 - Danchizuma hirusagari no jōji) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1971-11-20 Eros Schedule Book: Concubine Secrets or Sensual History: Shogun's Harem Secret Story or Castle Orgies (色暦大奥秘話 - Shikireki ōoku hiwa) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi * 1971-11 (ＳＥＸ奥の手秘話) Films (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1971-11 (熟した女体) Films (Ario Takeda * 1971-11 (密通夫人(秘)日記) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1971-11 (エロだらけの一生) Eiga (Shun Akiyama) * 1971-11 (痴女の招待) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1971-11 (咬みつかれたハマグリ坊主) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1971-11 (性の訪問者) Kokuei 吉藤晴雄 * 1971-11 (官能の少女) Eiga (Minoru Inao) * 1971-11 (暴行魔) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1971-11 (裸女検査) Eiga (Midori Ōtaki) * 1971-11 (のぞき魔) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1971-11 (ボディ洗い) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1971-11 (セックス色と欲) Eiga (Ario Takeda) December * 1971-12-01 Coed Report: Yuko's White Breasts (女高生レポート　夕子の白い胸 or 女子高生レポート　夕子の白い胸 - Joshikōsei report: Yūko no shiroi mune) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo * 1971-12-01 (恋狂い) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato * 1971-12-03 (任侠列伝　男) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1971-12-03 (ポルノの帝王) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1971-12-04 (鯉のいる村) 近代映画協会 (Seijirō Kōyama) * 1971-12-11 (スエーデン・ポルノ　獣欲の森) Nikkatsu (Masanao Sakao) * 1971-12-11 (スエーデン・ポルノ　欲情初体験) Nikkatsu (クリスタル・ホルグレン * 1971-12-12 Ultraman Returns (帰ってきたウルトラマン or 帰ってきたウルトラマン　竜巻怪獣の恐怖 - Kaettekita Urutoraman) Pro / 東京放送 / Tōhō (Yoshiharu Tomita) * 1971-12-12 (マッチ売りの少女) / 虫プロ　(Kunihiko Watanabe) * [1971-12-12 (いなかっぺ大将　猫も歩けば雀に当る出ス　当るも当らぬも時の運だス) 竜の子プロ (Hiroshi Sasakawa / Masami Annō) * 1971-12-12 (みなしごハッチ　忘れな草に願いをこめて) 竜の子プロ (Yoshiyuki Tomino) * 1971-12-17 (関東テキヤ一家　浅草の代紋 - Kantō tekiya ikka: Enko no daimon) Tōei (Takashi Harada) * 1971-12-17 (現代ポルノ伝　先天性淫婦) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1971-12-18 (告白的女優論) Eiga (Yoshida Yoshishige) * 1971-12-18 (花芯の誘い) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1971-12-18 (色暦女浮世絵師) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1971-12-28 Sex Rider: Wet Highway (セックス・ライダー　濡れたハイウェイ - Sex rider: Nureta highway) Nikkatsu (Koretsugu Kurahara * 1971-12-28 (女高生レポート　花ひらく夕子) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo * 1971-12-29 (春だドリフダ　全員集合！！) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1971-12-29 New Abashiri Prison: Great Escape in a Blizzard (新網走番外地　吹雪の大脱走 - Shin Abashiri Bangaichi: Fubuki no daidassō) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1971-12-29 (不良番長　突撃一番) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1971-12-31 (起きて転んでまた起きて) Eiga (Yōichi Maeda) * 1971-12-31 (日本一のショック男) / Watanabe Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1971-12 (セックスＮｏ．１) Films (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1971-12 (色の道　女の道) Films (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1971-12 (未亡人の祭典) World 秋山駿 * 1971-12 (裸のニッポン　主婦・女高生売春) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1971-12 (女体貸します) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1971-12 (抱いてい教えて　性と行動) Movie (新船澄孝) * 1971-12 (色情狂騒曲) 近代映像 (Tokue Hatta) * 1971-12 (好色エロ坊主) Kokuei (宗豊) * 1971-12 (性家族) Kokuei (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1971-12 (禁じられた性) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1971-12 (発情娘の色狂い) Eiga (Imai Toshio) * 1971-12 (セックス・ルポ　悪徳調査員) (Mamoru Watanabe) * [1971-12 (十七才の性のモラル) Kyōei (三古谷双三) * 1971-12 (エロテスト) Cinema (Moto Sasaki * 1971-12 (女高生(秘)売春の群) Eiga (Ario Takeda) Month Unknown * 1971 (あ～ＳＥＸ　いじめられたり、いじめたり) Films (早坂絋) * 1971 (性の悪徳) Kokuei (Ichirō Kitami) * 1971 (トマトケッチャップ皇帝) Terayama) * 1971 (ジャンケン戦争) Terayama) See also * Category:Released in 1971 Sources * 1971年 公開作品一覧　392作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1971